Beautiful Soul
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: Someone is after Raven, and she always gets what she wants... and she wants her soul. BBxRae Oc is added too.


Colors

Every person has a color or, if you would say an Essence.

Brown, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Black, and Pink. The most common colors I see.

I prefer those with white souls. The pure hearted folks. The black souls are, how can I put it nicely? Assholes. They're the ones who go to Hell. I see those ones too much these days.

The only color that I absolutely want, someone I can't resist, is the Midnight Purple.

I've seen it once.

Just once.

This girl was struck by many tragedies, yet she was still able to live a life of good.

Midnight Purple is the only color that could be used to describe her.

She was so - so selfless. She put her friends before anything. She gave them all she had! Yet they acted so - so Rude at times! She's had her heart broken multiple times. She was even Raped! But she was still, somehow able to see the good in the world, in people.

This girl would still give everything she had- even her own life for a complete stranger!

She risked everything everyday!

She wanted to love - to feel, but yet she wasn't allowed- she was forbidden to feel!

She protected everything, for nothing in return.

But she didn't get it. She didn't even know a reason to continue but she found a way!

This girl was one, I regretfully confess, was one of the girls I hunted down.

I went after her because of her pure soul. I mean, yes it was tainted but did that mean it wasn't pure? She was the only person - sorry, half demon I knew that had the most beautiful colors I've seen in my whole existence!

I couldn't resist the pleasure of seeing her beautiful soul, full form.

I wanted her soul all to myself.

It was just so beautiful.

It filled me with envy.

It made me pity every other soul I've seen, and will see.

It made me even take a hit, I remember the color of my soul.

A pure blood red.

I absolutely wanted to see her soul and what would happen.

Would she rise and meet me?

Or would she make me take her soul?

Or would she fight?

To this day I still regret my actions.

But one good thing came out of it, sadly for me it wasn't good. More for her.

I never really got to see her soul.

I walked onto a train, sensing a rather intense soul. The persons moment was up. I heard the emergency lights flash. I quietly snuck up to him and put a hand above one of his.

"Your dead, might as well just come."

I got a stubborn one.

He wasn't feeling like coming.

I pushed my hand through his body, physically this made no mark. But I was able to grab his soul. My grip was hard to get out of.

The man screamed the whole way as I threw him, without mercy or pity, into the fiery depths of purgatory.

God was the one who handed out mercy.

Not me.

But as I was letting goal I heard a soft hum. And his soul quickly rose out of purgatory and he flew back to his body like lightning.

Curios, I went to the train.

The man awoke with a harsh gasp for air. His eyes wide with fear.

And there over him was a girl, about 10 to 12, with beautiful violet eyes and hair.

But what caught my attention was the color surrounding her.

A glorious Midnight Purple with lovely stripes of Midnight Blue and a Pure White. But the Midnight Purple outshone those by milestones.

Instinctively, my hand reached forward trying to reach for her when she looked up, a fierce fire in her eyes. But she looked tired. I could see the dark purple rings under her eyes. Her pale light gray skin, I believe, was paler. She was very skinny, like a stick.

She felt very cold, even I could feel it…

She looked like she could collapse from hunger.

She had a slightly lost look in her eyes, as if she was trying to remember something, but then there was that mysterious fire.

Her delicate fingers pressed against the man throat, checking his pulse.

"Normal, that's good." She murmured to herself.

The people on the train were staying away, she probably asked them to. When the EMT's came she murmured, "He's fine, nearly died of a heart attack before I got to him."

They looked at her oddly and checked the man.

The people around her looked at her like she was some - some psycho!

I looked around a bit and then decided my job was done. Anyways I was going to be busy. There was a crash on Main Street.

That was the first, not last, time I saw her.

After seeing her, she was all over my thoughts.

She was like an infection. She took over my thoughts until I could only think of her.

I could picture her, not perfectly, but still able to see her colors. Not precisely the right colors, nothing could copy there brilliance and beauty.

That was when I couldn't stand it. I thought of a plan to take her with me. Her soul would be mine to collect.

I am The Soul Collector.

And I get what I want.

Always.

And I wanted her soul.


End file.
